Giant walker killer
by Brandon547
Summary: James Cain is 7 2 and 260 pounds of solid muscle. He carries a gun and knife and is a member of Alexandria. Follow his adventures through the walking dead.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of the giant walker killer. James Cain is 7`2 and about 260 pounds of solid muscle. He is very good with his hands and feet and can kill a walker with just his hands(It takes about 3 punches.) He is a member of Alexandria.

They were all running through the woods towards Alexandria. By they i mean a group of people who live in Alexandria. Rick was leading the group and behind him was Michonne chopping heads off of walkers as she goes by them.

James was at the back of the crew and was trying his hardest to catch up to them. Heath noticed his struggles and noticed a walker behind him. "James look out!" He yells.

The mammoth of a man turns to the walker and punches it in the head. He kicks it and it goes into the tree where a branch goes through its skull. He gives a nod to Heath.

"The horns coming from back home. It has to be." Heath tells Michonne, James and Barnes. There was currently a loud horn playing and it was attracting loads of the dead.

"He did this. He brought us all out here to die. He killed Carter." Barnes says angrily.

"Carter was already dead." Michonne says.

Barnes shakes his head. "Now they`re in trouble back there, we are done." Barnes says.

"Shut up man." James tells him.

Barnes glares at him and Michonne. "What the hell are you guys talking about? We are done. It`s all cause of him." Barnes exclaims.

"Shut up." Michonne says. "and move." She glares at him. Barnes begrudgingly continues walking then he jogs up to the others.

James runs after Michonne and Heath.

They all come to a stop in a clearing. "Okay listen up. We`ve got a new plan. I`ll run back and get the RV. Hopefully lead a few of them away." Rick says.

"That`s suicide." James says. This makes Rick, Michonne and Glenn look at him.

"Rick knows what he`s doing." Michonne says.

Rick speaks with Michonne and Glenn privately. "Where the hells Barnes?" James asks looking around.

"He ran off." Scott tells him.

"Hows your ankle?" He asks Annie who tripped on it.

"It`s fine just hurts a bit to walk on." She says. James picks her up and helps her stand holding her in case she falls.

Suddenly everyone heard screaming so James lowered Annie to the floor and ran over to the source. They all found a walker ripping Barnes`s throat out. James picks the walker up and then stabs it with his knife. Michonne puts Barnes down.

"Ok the horn stopped. Get back safe." Rick says and then he runs off.

"Still think this is a stupid plan." James mutters.

Glenn ignores him. "Everyone we`re ahead of the herd about twenty minutes. We all keep running, we all get home." Glenn says.

"So if we don`t keep running we won`t get home right?" Heath asks.

"We don`t know whats at home." Sturgess says.

"Yeah well its better than being stuck out here." James responds.

"Yeah James is right. We have walls for a reason." David says. James and Nicholas pick Annie up and then they all continue walking.

"Maybe someone plowed right through our gates?" Scott suggests.

"We might be walking back to nothing." Sturgess says and James growls. Sturgess was being an idiot.

"My wifes back there." David says.

"Mine too." Glenn says looking around at the group. "Look don`t worry about what`s gone wrong. Find a way to make all of this right." Glenn says.

"We`re gonna catch up to something, We`re moving in the same direction everything else is." Scott says.

"We`re gonna catch up with a lot of things and we`re going to end them." Michonne says.

"We haven`t got a choice in the matter. We`ve got to keep moving forward." James says as he lets Glenn take Annie and then he moves to the front of the group.

It was silent for a few moments until moans could be heard and Glenn and Michonne nod at each other.

"Stay here. Don`t shoot unless you have to." Walkers came out of the woods and Glenn, Michonne and Heath run forward and stab them.

More moans could be heard from the side of the group. David and Scott turn to look and notice the walkers.

"Thats us." James says. They sneak forward and stab some of the walkers.

James has his pistol in one hand and his knife in the other. He cracks ones skull open with the butt of the gun and then boots another in the head.

Sturgess pulls his gun out. "Don`t shoot dickhead." James warns.

He fires two bullets and one grabs him from behind. "For fucks sake." He says. Scott was shot in the leg by a bullet.

Nicholas and Annie soon shoot some walkers. Some go over to Scott and try to eat him. James shoots two of them in the head.

"Sturgess!" David calls.

"God damn it get back here." James yells before stabbing another walker in the head.

Glenn stabs the one that attacked Sturgess in the head as Sturgess runs further away into the woods.

Michonne takes two heads off before another walker grabs Scott.

David stabs the first one. Heath stomps the other ones arm then stabs it. James grabs the last one and smashes its head off of a tree. Scott was holding his leg in pain.

One came behind David and it bit him. James shot the walker off of him. David stood up. Michonne examines the bite on his shoulder.

"I know what this means. Got to keep moving right?" He asks.

With that they all continued walking. James helped Heath carry Scott and they trudged on into the unknown.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I`m trying to make James into a giant zombie killing badass. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of giant walker killer. This chapter will feature more of thank you.**

About ten minutes after that bullshit with Sturgess and David getting bitten, Michonne lead them all through an opening Nicholas took Scott from James and James stood at the back on lookout.

They all continued walking down a path. David was holding his bite and Michonne took a look at it. "Is it bad?" He asks.

"It`s a bite." James says.

Michonne ignored him. "It`s about what you expect." Michonne tells him.

The two started talking about how long David had been married and David told a huge story about how they met during the apocalypse. Something that James knew because James and Aaron were the ones who found David about 4 months in.

"I lost everyone, everything and i was alone." David says.

"We found him brought him back." James says.

Michonne nods. James then turns to Glenn. "You got a plan for when we get back home?" He asks.

Glenn shakes his head. "We`ll figure it out." Glenn says.

"You do realise Alexandrias being attacked right now don`t you?" James asks the much smaller Korean man. "People could be dead and your just gonna figure it out?" He asks. "Ya know its funny." He says and then he stares at Michonne and then Glenn. "You guys come in and take everything over and Deanna loses her son and husband and now shes depressed. Lets face facts here if you guys didn`t turn up, People would still be alive." James tells him.

"Who the fuck are you man?" Glenn asks angrily.

"The biggest motherfucker you`ve ever seen. Names James Cain and yeah i`m an asshole to everybody." James tells him.

"Just keep going." He says.

"Scott we should bandage your leg." Annie says.

scott shakes his head. "I`m fine." He says. James scoffs.

"You`ve been shot Scott. Sit down!" James orders and Scott hesitantly sits down. Annie bandages his leg.

"Lets keep going." James says. They all move forward.

A couple of minutes later, They all pass Sturgess`s body, after searching some cars, and it was being torn apart by walkers. "Nicholas!" Glenn says snapping him out of his trance.

"uh, that way come on." Nicholas says and the group jogs behind him.

"Shit!" James exclaims at seeing walkers on both sides of them and walkers in the alley.

"In here." Michonne says and they all run into a pet store. James slams the doors shut and then punches a walker that was in there. James smashes the walker with his fist twice more until the skull was crushed. The group sit Annie and Scott down.

"I should start a fire. Maybe lead the herd away." Glenn says.

"You have a wife." Michonne tells him.

"That plan is dumb and risky." James tells him.

"I can draw you a map. I`ll come with you." Nicholas says.

"No you lead the way." Glenn says and then he grabs a walkie and sits down. James sighs and leans against a wall.

"This shit is fucked up." James says.

"You sure swear a lot don`t you?" Michonne asks. James shrugs. "Whats your problem with my group?" Michonne asks.

"I ain`t got a problem with all of you but things were good before you turned up, We were fine but Deanna saw us as weak. I`m 260 pounds and i`m a giant." James reminds her. "I`m the strongest in Alexandria. The others might not make it but i will, I can handle walkers." James tells her.

"We`re getting everyone back and we`ll be fine." Michonne tells him.

"Take a look in the mirror!" He shouts. "We`ve got two injured, one bitten, one fucked up in the head and scared and then its just me, you, Heath and Glenn." James says.

"we`re getting back!" She says angrily. James scoffs and walks away.

 **A/N: Wow James is an asshole. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of giant walker killer.**

Glenn and Nicholas were about to leave. "I`ll tag along with you guys." James says and Glenn just nods. He reloads his pistol and then makes sure his knife is in his other hand.

"Let`s go." Glenn says. The trio walked for a couple of minutes before coming across a truck and stuck under it was a walker that had his eye removed. It looked torn apart.

"Hold up a sec." Nicholas says spotting the walker. "It should be me. His name was Will, he was on my crew and he was 19.2 Nicholas says. James sighs having knew Will as well.

"You leave him to die?" James asks.

"Yeah." Nicholas replies.

"Hey! that ain`t you. You aren`t that guy anymore. You`re here now and you ain`t that guy." Glenn tells him. Nicholas stabs the walker and they sat down for a sec. `bang` `bang`

"Shit. Is that Alexandria?" James asks.

"We gotta go." Glenn says.

They all ran for a bit towards home. "It`s up ahead. We light the building then go." Nicholas says. James notices the house has been burned.

"Theres gotta be another building come on." James says. "Nicholas!" he says.

"We gotta go." Glenn says to Nicholas who was mumbling. "Where?" Glenn asks.

"That way." Nicholas says and then they run following Nicholas. James took out seven walkers whilst running.

They all kept running down a street. "Alright you get to that fence and you get back home." James says pointing to the fence.

"No." Glenn says. "We`ll all get over that fence." Glenn reassures him.

"Stop arguing. Get back to your wife." He says. "I`ll never get over that fence i`m to tall. Now run." James says and when the duo wouldn`t he pushes them both and they both almost trip but continue running to the fence.

However on the other side of the fence were dozens of walkers as well and the other fence had barbed wire on top of it. Glenn and Nicholas had to jump onto a dumpster but they shot multiple bullets into the herd of walkers coming towards them.

James meanwhile decided that he needed to get back to Alexandria himself. He stabbed walkers that came towards him.

More kept coming whenever he tried to escape. "FUCK OFF!" He yells and then he shoots ten walkers down. He had one bullet left so he goes back to his knife.

James was stabbing multiple walkers and his body was shutting down. James felt like collapsing there were so many walkers.

James grabbed two by their heads and smashed them together killing them. There were still about 50 walkers near him. He lifted up one of the dead ones and threw it at the others. James then turned and ran for his life.

There was a herd following him and then there were two in front of him. He stabbed them both.

He looked up and noticed the way he was running towards was overrun with the dead. He was surrounded both ways.

"Piss off you fuckers!" He yells and fires his last bullet into a walkers skull and it went through into the other one. He put his pistol away and ran back to the dumpster near the fence.

Nicholas and Glenn were surrounded and James was pretty much drained of all energy he had left.

"Thank you" he hears Nicholas say. James looks up and then sees Nicholas and Glenn fall of the dumpster into the dead. He heard them eating. Nicholas had shot himself and got him and Glenn both killed.

"Fuck" James says and then he runs off trying to get back to Alexandria himself now that all his friends might be dead.

After approximately thirty minutes of running, James stopped when he could no longer see the herd. He lay on the floor for about three minutes. James had looked near the pet store and couldn`t find Michonne or Heath or Scott if they were still alive. Annie was dead though as James had found what was left of her body which wasn`t much.

Everyone was dead. Nicholas, Glenn, David, Barnes, Sturgess, Annie and maybe even more members of Alexandria. Suddenly two gun shots were fired and James headed towards it. He found the RV. "Rick you in there?" He choked out.

"James, Where are the others?" Rick asks him as he comes out of the RV. They both notice the herd coming from both sides of the forest.

"Dead. At least most are. We`ve gotta go." He barely gets out. Rick nods and they both take off towards Alexandria.

"OPEN THE GATES NOW!" Rick orders as he and a very tired James ran towards the gates with a bunch of walkers following them. James stabbed two and Rick shot a couple. They both jumped in.

"SHIT!" James yells and his vision was blurry. He falls onto the floor. He makes out Michonne and Tobin and maybe Heath.

"Get him to the infirmary." Tobin says and he, Michonne, Heath, Bruce, Kent and three other alexandrians brought his tired body to the infirmary for Denise to check him over.

James had passed out and when he woke up he noticed a couple of people were in the room with him. There were Rick, Michonne, Maggie, Denise and Heath.

"How long have i been out?" He asks feeling a bit fresher.

"About 6 hours." Denise informs him. "Do you need help getting up?" she asks.

"I`ll just lay here." He says.

"What happened to Glenn and Nicholas?" Rick asks him.

James was struggling to remember but then he remembered the thank you words from Nicholas.

"They`re dead." He answers. Most people gasped at hearing the news.

"Are you sure? Maybe they it just looked that way." Maggie Glenns wife says.

"Not many people survive a gunshot to the head." James says making Maggie even more emotional. She was crying. "Nicholas shot himself and he fell into Glenn and they both fell into the herd. There is no way in hell even of them are still alive." James says.

"Okay thanks for telling us. Get some rest you deserve it." Rick tells him and everyone leaves the room.

 **A/N: Thats it for this chapter. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of giant walker killer.**

James had woken up after falling asleep again and decided to get up out of the bed in the infirmary.

He heads outside and Denise came up to him. "Glad to see you up." She says.

He nods. "Anything i miss?" James asks. Denise sighs.

"Yeah a group of people attacked us they crashed into the wall with a truck and the horn went off. Lots of people died." Denise tells him.

"Damn it. Who did we lose?" James asks.

"We`re writing their names on the walls as a memorial. You`ll have to read that, if i tell you i`m going to break down and cry. I`ve got patients to look after, Come see me if your feeling light headed or something." Denise says and then she walks inside and James walks up to the wall.

He writes Nicholas and Glenns names on the wall. Daryl, Abraham and Sasha weren`t back yet and people were getting worried for them. Hopefully no one else was missing from the group.

James spots Rick out of the corner of his eye and he walks up to him. "Rick" he calls.

"Glad to see your awake." Rick says to the much taller man.

"I wanted to ask, Back at the RV did you kill someone or something?" He asks.

"Yeah. I got attacked by them and they tried to kill me so i shot two of them and then the rest through the wall of the RV." Rick informs him.

"Was it those pricks that attacked us?" James asks.

"Yeah. I guess i`m a dumbass for shooting that gun and letting walkers almost surround the both of us." Rick says shaking his head.

"It ain`t on you. You were protecting yourself. You were attacked and you dealt with it. I`d have done the same thing." James tells him his voice going a bit colder.

"Have you killed before?" Rick asks.

"Yeah." James replies and then he walks off knowing that the amount of people he had killed would shock Rick.

A couple of hours later and James heard that Maggie and Aaron had gone out to find Glenn as she believed he wasn`t dead. James went off to find Maggie and found her sitting down.

"What the hell were you doing?" James asks. Maggie sighs and then rolls her eyes.

"Trying to find my husband. He isn`t dead, he can`t be." Maggie says.

"Did ya find him?" James asks sarcastically.

"Couldn`t get out of Alexandria." She tells him. Then she begins tearing up. "He needs to be here for this." Maggie says looking at the sky. "I`m pregnant." She tells James.

James hugs her then releases her after a few seconds. "Listen i know you want closure. But you ain`t gonna find it. I wanted closure as well to find out if my brother died in the first coming days. We were surrounded by a herd of walkers in the first days and then they surrounded him. He told me to go and i did go. I left him there not knowing if he died or not. I found a body a couple of weeks later and it was him or someone that looked like him, I killed the walker and ever since then i have felt nothing but pain as i remember my brother." James says.

Maggie was shocked. James had never opened up to many people and he opened up to her.

"Okay i won`t look for him. I`ll wait to see if he turns up." Maggie says.

"We can still look but that herd is still there and there ain`t no way we`re getting past that." James says. When Maggie shakes her head no he nods and then leaves.

Later that day around midnight. James was still up. He got up and went out of his house and decided to go for a stroll.

He walked for about ten minutes before noticing two people standing on a porch. He noticed it was Deanna and Spencer.

"James what are you still doing up?" Deanna asked him.

He shrugs. "Just walking around, couldn`t really sleep." James says.

Deanna thinks for a moment. "Spencer get him a coffee. James come inside." Deanna orders and James hesitantly does.

"What`s wrong?" She asks sitting down on her chair as James sits on the couch.

James sighs. "You always could read me like a book." James says. "I told Maggie about my brother today." He says. "I`ve never told anyone except you." He says. Deanna tenses up.

"You`ve got to tell people. Keeping it closed isn`t good and it`ll make people think you`re insane." Deanna tells him as Spencer returns with his coffee which he happily takes.

"Remember my first couple of weeks here?" He asks the pair of them. Spencer laughs slightly.

"Everyone was basically afraid of you. You could kill walkers with your hands and you were a giant." Spencer says.

"No one trusted you. Until you saved Spencer and my husband as the wall was being built." Deanna says.

"Where have the times gone?" He asks. "I remember when this community started and we were weak as fuck. Well most of us. We have lost so many people and gained even more that i`ve became numb to feeling the pain." James says.

"Listen to me James." Deanna says sternly. "You are strong if anyone is going to survive this world it is you and you will survive everything. You need to let things out and need to stop being so angry with people." Deanna tells him.

James finishes off his coffee. "Thanks the both of you i should get going." James says and with that he leaves the house and when he returned home he fell asleep straight away as Deannas words played in his mind.

 **A/N: Thats it for this chapter. You have learnt about James` past and have learned how people first treated him. Until the next chapter goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of giant walker killer.**

Time skip: 2 days later.

James was well aware that the herd of walkers were getting closer to breaking in Alexandria and killing most people here.

Earlier on that day, Spencer had tried to escape Alexandria and get to the cars at the quarry, that was Ricks new plan, James will admit that he hated Rick at first and thought he was a prick for killing Pete and getting Reg killed.

He now respected him. Spencer tried and failed to get out as the walkers tried to grab him and most people had to save his life thanks to his stupidity.

Now he was walking the streets of Alexandria but in his hand was his knife and in his pocket was his pistol but on his back was a machete. Rosita was teaching everyone who wanted to learn how to use a machete but James already knew.

He was now staring at Rosita as she went of on Eugene. Then he saw some balloons come from out of nowhere. "The hell is that?" James asks.

"It`s Glenn." Maggie tells Rick who was standing nearby. Before anyone could do anything however, the watch tower had fallen over and had crashed through the wall letting the whole herd of walkers in.

"Everyone get to your houses." Rick yells and then he fires a shot into the herd. James saw Deanna there as well and she was shooting walkers down.

"RICK!" She calls out.

"You need to get back." He tells her.

"No we need to get back." She retorts. James`s ears were still a bit ringing from the noise of the wall collapsing.

Walkers were now all over Alexandria and James was determined to help.

He shot at three walkers and got head shots with all three bullets. He jogged backwards and stabbed walkers coming near him.

James shoots two more walkers down and then punches one over and over in the head killing it. He then puts his knife in his pocket along with his gun and unsheathes the machete.

He stabs as many as he could and then sees Deanna fall down but Rick shot the walkers that tripped her and helped her up making James sigh in relief.

James then took off running and stabbing trying to find people meaning that he didn`t hear Rick shout for people to follow him. He saw Aaron, Spencer and Heath head to the armory then leave with guns before heading to the infirmary.

James couldn`t reach there and he notices Maggie on top of a tower that had dozens surrounding it.

He stabbed two walkers in the head and then one grabs his arm and just as it clamps his jaw a katana goes through its skull. James nods thankfully to Michonne before telling her to duck.

Michonne ducks and James punches the walker twice and then hits it with his machete killing the undead corpse.

"Come on i saw Rick, Carl and Deanna heading this way. We`ll go to Jessies house, Ron was there as well." Michonne says. James nods and they both run and slice walkers heads off until they reach Rick, Carl and Deanna.

"Inside!" Jessie yells shooting two walkers down. Rick, Carl and Ron were shooting at walkers as James sliced three more down.

Inside Jessies house were father Gabriel and Sam, Jessies youngest.

"Put her on the couch." Rick orders.

"First room on the left, upstairs." Jessie says, James grabs Deanna who was injured and carries her upstairs, the rest of them following him. He puts her down and then sees the bite.

"Shit she`s bitten." James says. Most people curse or look sad at a death of a great women.

"Sam turn the music off and shut the blinds. Okay." Jessie orders.

"Because of the monsters?" Sam asks petrified. James sighs.

"Honey try and pretend you`re someone whos not scared, okay just try." Jessie says.

"Okay i love you." Sam mutters and Jessie says the same back.

About five minutes later. They were all sitting in the living room and Rick explains his plan to Jessie.

"Alright we have food to last a while but we need to get to the armory and draw them away." Rick says.

"With guns?" She asks.

"Nah with Flares." James says solemnly "Me and Rick will try and get somewhere and lead the herd away. He did it himself last time and almost got himself killed. It`s my turn to help." James says ready to kill the walkers who killed his friend. Rick nodded.

Moments later banging was heard and so was glass smashing.

Carl and Ron were down there and Rick broke the door down with his axe and Ron and Carl got through. "Get the couch." Rick orders as the door wouldn`t close now. Gabriel, Michonne and James grab the couch and put it against the door. James threw the pillows off of it beforehand so they could lift it up.

"We need more and we have to stay quiet." Rick says.

"We`ll find more." James says. The three block the living room and everything else they could block.

"We`re gonna need 8 bed sheets." Rick says.

"9." Gabriel says, "Deanna."

"Deanna is bit." James says angrily.

"What do we need sheets for?" Michonne asks.

"We`re heading to the armory, If we gut these things and cover ourselves with the insides it`ll mask our smell." Rick says.

"It`ll mask it so they can`t tell us apart from them." James says.

Rick nods. "I`ve done it before with Glenn. We stay calm, we don`t draw attention and we`ll get through them." Rick explains.

"Oh and for fuck sakes walk. Don`t run!" James says.

"Those things are in here. More are coming." Michonne says. Rick kills one corpse and James kills another before they begin to cover themselves with the guts.

"Anyone who stays here is gonna die." Rick says.

James was used to the smell and didn`t mind it much as he finishes covering his bed sheet with the guts.

"I`m not going to give up out there. I will not turn back no matter the circumstances." Gabriel says.

"Yeah. I know." Rick says.

The eight survivors all held hands as they walked through out the house and then they get to the porch.

"Mom?" Sam calls. `shit` James says inwardly.

"Mom!"

 **A/N: The next chapter will be the herd attacking Alexandria. I`m planning for something big to happen to James during that. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of giant walker killer.**

Jessie soon calmed Sam down and the group continued walking through the herd until they realised there was no way that they were going to reach the armory with all the walkers in their way. "Alright new plan. We go to the quarry, we need our vehicles." Rick explains.

James looks sceptical about Judith being with them. "Judith to the quarry and back. Man that`s risky." He points out.

"I agree, she`ll create to much noise."Jessie says agreeing with James.

Gabriel steps forward. "I`ll take her. I`ll keep her safe in my church." He says. James scoffs he knew Gabriel was a coward.

"Can you do this?" Michonne asks him.

"I have to. I`m supposed to." He says. Rick mumbles an okay and Carl hands over baby Judith to him and they watch as Gabriel takes Judith with him shushing her along the asked Gabriel to take Sam but he convinced her to let him stay with the group. The group nod at each other and continue walking.

After another hour of walking they stop because Sam froze. He was staring straight forward and wouldn`t move.

"Come on Sam." Jessie says. Sam doesn`t move.

"Kid we`ve gotta go. Hurry up!" James warns sternly.

The others try to get him to move as well. James looks forward and notices what made Sam stop. A child walker. "Oh god" he mumbles.

Then a shrill scream is heard from Jessie as walkers come behind Sam and bite into his skull and neck. "Jessie we`ve got to move." James says.

"Jessie come on." Carl says. Then walkers come and bite Jessie, tearing her apart making Rick groan and look down. James pulls his arm from Jessies as her grip was getting tighter. However she was still holding onto Carl. "Dad. Dad." He repeats struggling to free his arm.

Rick raises his axe and chops Jessies arm off making her drop her gun. Rick grabs Carl and then they notice Ron holding a gun pointing it at Rick and Carl. "You. You" He whispers.

James raises his gun at Rons head but a sword goes through his chest and walkers rip apart his body. "Dad!" Carl says and thats when everyone realises that his eye is missing. Carl collapses to the floor.

Rick picks him up and starts running towards the infirmary and Michonne and James were chopping walkers down along the way. Rick rushes into the infirmary just in time as they hear Denise giving orders to people inside. "Lay him here." Denise says.

Rick lays him down and Denise begins working on his eye. "This a gunshot?" She asks.

"Yeah." James says. "Can you help him?" He asks.

"I can try but i don`t think theres much hope for the eye." Denise says. In a matter of seconds, Rick had picked his axe up and gone outside and was attacking the walkers.

"We need to go out there." Aaron says.

"Are you crazy?" Spencer asks. James just realised that Spencer doesn`t know Deanna is dead.

"We have to." Aaron replies and the three get ready to head out.

"I need to go." Michonne says.

"Just one more suture." Denise says.

"He needs my help." Michonne says. Denise finishes the suture.

"Done." Denise says and Michonne kisses Carls forehead before grabbing her sword. James picks up his machete and follows the group of four outside.

The six survivors soon start chopping walkers down with different weapons. James slashes one that got way to close to Michonne.

Rick had a smile on his face looking at the group saving Alexandria.

James notices that more humans are helping fight the herd. Olivia and Eric, Carol, Morgan, Tara, Rosita, Even Eugene and Gabriel and a couple dozen more.

They were all fighting the herd without using any guns. Suddenly James was grabbed and the giant went to the floor with a walker on top of him. James looked at this walker and noticed that it looked familiar, very familiar. James was struggling with the walker and easily noticed the same eyes that he had and the same colour hair even most of their face was the same.

"No." He says and then it gets threw off of him. Morgan stabs it with his slash. Or should he say stabbed him with his slash. Morgan helped him up and James mumbled a thanks before rejoining the fight for Alexandria.

Suddenly a huge explosion went off and James could make out a huge fire and walkers were heading towards the fire. He could see Daryl standing on top of a truck holding the weapon.

"Drive them down. Finish them." Rick yells and after about 10 minutes. All the walkers were finally dead as James grabs the last walker which was standing in the middle of the dead bodies and he lifted the walker and dropped it head first onto the ground five times.

It was quiet for a few seconds before people started to find each other. James walked back over to the dead walker that Morgan had killed.

Sure enough it was his brother. After two years of not knowing if he was alive, he finds him dead. Owen Cain was dead.

 **A/N: That`s it for this chapter. Yes he found his brother as a walker. In case you didn`t realise, the walker was the leader of the wolves. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of giant walker killer. Sorry it`s been a while but i`ve been ill and busy.**

The group of people that survived the attack were currently sitting down or standing next to the infirmary. They had lost 8 people last night and Carl was shot in the eye which added to their problems. Denise could fix him though but there was no hope for the eye.

Everyone was resting as Rick was in the infirmary with his son. Suddenly James stands up making everyone look at him.

"We`ve got to start clearing out these bodies."He simply tells them. "They stink of shit." He adds on.

Morgan, Abraham, Glenn, who James was completely shocked to see alive, Daryl, Michonne, Eugene, Aaron and Gabriel helped James pile the bodies on to the truck. "Cleaning this up is going to be a right pain in the ass." Abraham says glaring at the dead walkers.

"Yeah we just have to deal with it." Daryl says.

"Can`t believe we lost 8 people including Deanna. Fuck." James says. "Who knows maybe it`ll get better now." He says.

"Maybe." Glenn says. Abraham gets in the drivers seat and next to him was Daryl, James and Michonne got in the back to make sure the bodies didn`t get fall off. Everyone else was piling the bodies together for what will be a long mission on getting over 200 walkers out of Alexandria.

After a few moments of silence the truck started and Aaron got the gate as they drove through. James noticed how depressed Michone looked.

"You know in the first couple of months i did it too." He says not looking at her.

Michonne looks at the giant. "Did what?" She asks.

"Killed a kid." He says meeting Michonnes eyes. "You killed Ron and nobody knew he was going to shoot Carl in the eye. You did what needed to be done." He tells her.

"I know it was the right thing to do. It was a child that i killed. If it had been any one else then maybe i wouldn`t have felt so guilty about it." Michonne says.

"I was on a run by myself without my brother who was probably getting drunk. Two kids who were maybe 2 years younger than Carl, they came up to me and they both had guns. They wanted my shit. They were both going to kill me just for supplies. I pretended to hand them my supplies but I pulled out a gun and shot the first one in the head. The other one charged at me but i punched him so hard i broke his nose. He still tried to shoot me so I killed him." James explains. Michonne was horrified at what James did. "You killed one kid, i killed two. I didn`t feel any remorse. I just went back to my camp and pretended it never happened. I`m a monster, I know i am."

After a short amount of silence she speaks. "You did what you needed to do, I probably would have done the same in your position." She tells him.

James scoffed "I killed them because i thought they didn`t need to be in this world anymore. I was ending their suffering. I told my brother and he said the same thing you said." He says.

"I know how you feel. You feel like your the odd one out because your so tall, you feel like no one respects you and no one likes you. You feel like a stranger right?" She asks him.

"I am the odd one out here. And i`m a stranger. These people barely know me. Only Heath and Deanna and Spencer know me. Now Deannas dead. I don`t have any one to talk to, i don`t have any family left. I`m alone in this world to survive. To win and to conquer." James says.

"That is not true!" She says angrily. "People here have gotten to know you. I`ve gotten to know you. Glenn has gotten to know you, Maggie has, Rick has. You have done so much already that you didn`t need to do. These people need you. You need us." She says calmly.

"Thanks. I know i`m a bit crazy sometimes but your right i do need these people. I`d do anything to protect these people." James says.

"I know you will." Michonne replies.

They then finish the trip and continue for the next few hours always repeating the same thing.

 **A month later.**

It had been a month since the battle for Alexandria and things were picking up for people in Alexandria. Most people had gotten past what happened and have started to adjust to life again.

Rick was doing a good job as leader and people were beginning to look up to him, all knowing that he is a great man who could do what Deanna wanted to do with Alexandria. Today Rick was organising a run.

Rick and James were sitting in his house. "I`ve got things to be taking care of back here but we need medicine. Theres a college, a medical college about 5 miles north of here." Rick tells him whilst holding Judith.

"Why are you telling me?" James asks confused.

"I`m putting you in charge of the run. Pick three people to go with you." Rick says.

James was shocked that Rick was putting him in charge instead of Glenn or Daryl but he went with it.

He thought for a moment. "Abraham is a definite." James says and Rick nods in agreement, "Rosita because she`s tough as hell." James says and Rick nods. "Then finally Gabriel."

"Why Gabriel?" Rick asks.

"Tobin told me what he said to them in the church, Gabriel is becoming stronger and thats a good thing. I`m taking him to make him prove himself." James answers. Rick looks sceptical but eventually nods.

"Okay get going then." Rick says.

James first went to the armory and picked up four assault rifles all loaded and then he took a bag of ammo as well just incase. Then he went to find the three people going with him.

They all eventually met up around the truck that they used to move the bodies a month ago. "Four assault rifles all fully loaded." James announces and then he throws each of them a weapon before climbing into the drivers seat and Gabriel climbs in next to him whilst Abraham and Rosita get in behind them but not in the back of the truck but in the seats this time.

"Where we going?" Abraham asks as James drives the truck through the gate that Sasha opened.

"Medical college, apparently we`re running out of medicine." James says.

"Why did you take me?" Gabriel asks.

"Because i believe in you." He says. They are quiet for the rest of the ride except for the occasional small talk about a plan and what not.

They pull up to the college and park outside. They enter through the front door and are in formation with James at the front, Abraham and Rosita in the middle and Gabriel at the back.

They search rooms finding nothing until they reach the main hall where there is a locked door. "Allow me." James says and then he takes a step back and boots the door twice smashing it open.

Inside the room were tons of medicine but before anyone could move a gun cocking was heard and two people came from behind the group. "Drop your weapons." The first man orders.

"You drop yours." Abraham retorts.

"Abe back off." James orders. The first man was looking at James.

"James?" He asks lowering the gun a bit.

"Robert?" James asks.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! How do you think James knows Robert? Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


End file.
